Lucille Mayflower ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! She is Sambaroses 8th Capitol character, and first ever Stylist! :3 Lucille's Basics Name: Lucille Mayflower Age: 17 District: The Capitol Job: Stylist Height: 5'4 'Appearence' Medium and curvacious in stature, Lucille has very pale, almost white skin, light grey eyes with a subtle tint of blue to them, wavy lilac hair that just reaches her chest, and a sweet, shy smile. She also has a thin, yet very noticeable scar stretching from her elbow to her wrist on her right arm. 'Personality' Shy and sweet, Lucille wants only the very best for her tributes. A childlike, sensitive soul, she loves to have fun and be happy. A girl of few words if you don't know her, she is often described a a 'Cute girl' by others. People often assume she is a pushover, and are usually very, very ''surprised when they discover she's an independant, sharp tongued little thing, with too many sarcastic comebacks for her own good if you irritate her. She would defend her designs or tributes to the death if needed, verbally and physically, and she isn't afraid to try something different or outrageous if she thinks it will up her chances at something. Quite the risk taker, she does love to gamble with the outcome of things. 'Safe' isn't exactly an option she would go for, in her mind 'Safe' equals 'Boring'. She also has a lot of pride, especially in her work, and struggles to do anything that would paint her out like she didn't. 'Backstory' Born into an wealthy Capitol family, the daughter of a retired gamemaker and a secretary, Lucille was always a sweet young girl, bubbly and fun to be around. Everyone liked her, or so she thought, and she was happy with how her life was, she had a few close friends, enough aquaintences to sink a battleship, and parents who loved her dearly. When she was 15, she met a guy called Aquila, who was 17. He was very attractive,sweet, kind, and caring, and most people liked him. Seems like a real dreamboat, right? Wrong. But more about that later. The simple thing was that her parents didn't like him, and she couldn't understand why. She begged and begged them to let her go out with him, but every time they refused. As soon as she was 16 she packed up her stuff and left the very next day, as she'd arranged to live with Aquila, who had patiently waited for her to be 16. Things went very well for the first few months, he was really lovely, he'd buy her flowers for no paticular reason, and he'd always remind her how beautiful he thought she was. But one day, Lucille sensed something was up. He'd started asking her where she was going every time she left the house, who she'd be with, and when she'd be back. He would manipulate her into staying home if she even ''mentioned another guy, and she put it down to boyfriend protectiveness, and let it slide. But soon he started to become even more protective, he started to demand she only went out in hour incriments, until it got to the point where she just never went out anymore. Her friends wondered where she was, people started to worry, but he wouldn't allow her to ever go out, not even to the shops. He'd lock her in and barricade the windows when he went out, and he even set up an alarm that would go off if she somehow found a way to escape. She soon became a prisoner in that house, if she wanted new clothes he'd buy them for her, if she wanted some new books or movies, he'd go out and get her some. He never laid a finger on her, he just wasn't like that, but to her horror, Lucille soon realised this was mental abuse, and she had to get out. So after many days, she finally managed to workout a way to disable the alarm from going off, though not completely. She knew that it would only stay disabled for a maximum of 2 and a half minutes, so when she disabled it she'd have to work fast before it renabled itself again. Putting her plan into action, she sent Aquila out for 2 new dresses, a new movie, and a new book, which should keep him occupied for quite a while, as she'd made specific requests for clothing shops and suchlike. After he left she waited 5 minutes to make sure he wouldn't come back, and then proceeded to pull everything away from one of the first floor windows. Going upstairs she grabbed a sky blue travel bag and hurriedly packed most of her stuff, before she disabled the alarm and rushed downstairs, yanking at the window. For several painstaking seconds it wouldn't open, and when it eventually did, she realised that she would never fit through. Shoving her bag through the window, she realised she had 15 seconds max, and in her panic she punched the window as hard as she could with her fist, creating a long, thin gash reaching from her elbow all the way to her wrist as the glass shattered around her. Clambering out she got out just in time. She took herself off to the nearest hospital in a run and got her arm fixed up nicely, though now she was very much alone. After sleeping rough for a few nights she finally found herself a cheap flat in a poorer part of the Capitol, and she had just enough money for the first months rent, thankfully. She desperately needed a job though, fast, and when she saw an advertisement to be a Stylist, she jumped at the chance. She'd studied fashion in school, so had the necasery experiance, and she was taken on all most immediately, much to the other stylists annoyance. They all believed that she'd only got the job so fast becuase of her father, and however many times she denied it, not many believed her. Most of them believed it to be an artform, and she was just the new girl, who - according to them - only got in becuase of her daddys connections. No one knew she'd left them and had too much pride to go back, and that's how she liked it. Often babied by the rest of the stylists who did like her, many people underestimate her, which she hates. Alone and with too much pride to go back to her family, she's gone though a lot more than most realise. 'Fears' Failiure, claustraphobia, getting too attached, and her tributes not liking her. 'Strengths' Independay and capacble of taking care of herself, she is also quite the risk taker, not afraid to try a new, bold way of styling, or a new way of soing things. 'Weaknesses' Her pride, and sometimes her risk taking, as even though it nearly always turns out ok, there is the odd time where it doesn't. She also didn't realise what being part of the games was like too, in the Capitol they are always painted out like a gameshow, but when you are actually a part of it, it's actually quite sickening, and she struggles to cope with the pressure and deaths of tributes. She gets attached easily, and hates to style up tributes who hate the very place she stands for, but she knows she has to keep the job to stay afloat. 'Designs' More TBA :3 Category:Capitol Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Sambaroses Category:Stylists